


Outside The Kitchens

by lightofdaye



Series: Hogwarts By Night [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, mention of rough sex, mention of strap on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so secret rendezvous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside The Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 2 of [**hp_humpdrabbles'**](hp_humpdrabbles.livejournal.com) [Night Rounds](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/212738.html) event available as part of combined fic:[here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/214503.html)

They’d departed the Slytherin common room separately as a matter of course. Not that they were ashamed of being together, Slytherins didn’t look down on anything except being obvious. 

But still Pansy’s hand found and grasped Millicent’s almost as soon as the wall to the common room had ground shut again. Millicent’s squeezed it but released as a firstie rounded the corner. She didn’t return her her hand to Pansy’s even when the tiny lad had fled though. Instead Pansy’s heart leapt when Millicent’s arm snaked around her back and settled on her arse, cupping and squeezing Pansy’s bumcheek. A soft moan sounded in the corridor that Pansy was surprised to realise came from her.

After they rushed through the corridors, but they didn’t even make it out of the dungeons before they turned towards each other, simultaneously moving into the other’s embrace, coming to a halt next to a large picture of a bowl fruit as large as door in the wall.

Millicent was a couple of inches taller than Pansy as broader across the shoulders by as much and slightly butch even as her curves had come in. She seemed to loom over Pansy as her strong hand at the small of Pansy’s back pulled her close. 

_The things those hands could do…_ Pansy thought, she could almost imagine how they would pushed up inside her, or holding her down in her bed, her arse raised to meet thrusts of Millicent’s strap-on equipped hips and rush of arousal sped down between her legs. But she was getting ahead of herself, she realised as Millicent’s other hand, gripped her chin and raised Pansy’s face to meet her gaze. 

Millicent’s eyes glowed with lust and her mouth curled in a crooked smile, that made Pansy think that’s she’d been thinking the exact same thing that she had. 

“Millie...” was all Pansy got out before Millicent kissed her deeply her tongue thrusting into Pansy’s mouth. Pansy melted into her grip, her full breasts pushed up against Millicent’s chest, her body grinding and working itself against Millicent’s leg.

After the kiss, Millicent’s lips retreated the barest inch for her own.

“Guess you meant those notes you were passing in class,” Millicent said, panting.

 _I can’t keep my eyes off you._ One had said.

“Every one,” Pansy replied.

“Every one?”

They were thinking of on specific one: _I could eat you out for hours_

Pansy responded with her own crooked smile. She could already hear the way Milllicen’ts voice would quaver, almost feel the shaking of her strong limbs once Pansy got her mouth around her. 

And without another word she sunk easily to her knees on the corridor floor.


End file.
